1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to the packaging of wound material for inner end feedout through a radial opening in the winding, and in particular to such packaging in containers using inserts for retaining the wound material within the container and for providing means for unwinding the material by the inner end thereof.
2. Prior Art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,712 discloses an assembly for packaging a core of wire or other strand material wherein a dispensing strip embraces the outer surface of the coil generally diametrically and includes a pair of pyramid-shaped members projecting into the central core space of the coil in opposite directions to provide support for the coil during transportation and while the package of wound material is being unwound. Material from the core of the coil is drawn through a feed tube extending radially through the windings of the coil. The coil is packaged within a container provided with a window positioned for withdrawal of the material from the coil. The coil is positioned within the container such that the dispensing strip extends from one corner of the container to another and the window is provided in one of the corners of the container aligned with the feed tube.
The packaging of wound material in containers for inner end feedout is known to the art as is the use of inserts for feeding the inner end of the wound material through a radial opening therein extending from the central core space of the winding to the outer periphery thereof. The use of cones extending into the central core space of the wound material is also known for the purpose of preventing the loops of the material from becoming entangled and to prevent birdnesting during unwinding of the material from the container or package.
With increasing use of such material unwound by inner end feedout there has arisen a need to provide improved container construction both to support and protect the winding during transport and usage, as well as to strengthen the container such that a plurality of such containers can be stacked one upon the other without breakage of either the container or damage to the contents stored within the containers.
Exemplary prior art which provides cones for supporting the windings is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,677,491, 3,689,005 and 3,877,661, all of which are assigned to the same Assignee as the present application.